kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Staff (The Ramen Sensei)
Staff * Cooking: It's easier to make mistakes if this stat is lower than the ramen's difficulty * Service: Affects staff members' attempts to discover a customer's preferences * Speed: Movement speed There are 2 category of Staff: Unique Staff and Common Staff. Unique Staff will disappear from the hiring list after hired. Common Staff can be hired multiple times, allowing multiple copies of them to be hired. To manage multiple shops, it's necessary to rely on common staff instead of unique staff. There are also other benefits of increasing stats. When a staff member's cooking skill increases, they will be able to boil more noodles at once. When service increases, they will be able to carry more at once, etc. For common staff, stats increase will occur to all copies of them, making it a very worthy investment. After a customer buys a ticket, the staff will ask about their preferences. A higher service skill will allow them to find this out more quickly. Only customers coming to your main shop are surveyed. A staff's skill is only applied when they are picked for finishing a new ramen recipe. Unique Staff Common Staff Upgrade Limit There's a limit on how much a staff's stat can be upgraded. While each stats has a cap of 999, almost all staff will never reach that cap because of the upgrade limit system. The most important thing to know the max stats of a staff is to know the base stats (s)he has. Base stats is the original stats when the staff first appear to be hired. These base stats doesn't change no matter how many replays is done, although the shown stats on each replays may appear differently. After that, just add his/her base stats with the value listed in the table below. For each limit level, the stat books (Cookbooks, Serve Books, Speed Books, Stam Books) that can be used to upgrade a staff member's stat will be different. Until the 1st Upgrade Limit is reached, All stat book As can be used. After the limit is reached, the stat book As will never be able to upgrade the respective stat anymore. From the 1st Upgrade Limit up to the 2nd Upgrade Limit, stat book Bs can be used until it's no longer becomes effective. Respectively, only stat book Cs can be used to upgrade stats from the 2nd Upgrade Limit to the 3rd Upgrade Limit. This means that stat book As can only be used to upgrade stats up to 1st Upgrade Limit, stat book Bs only to the 2nd Upgrade Limit, while stat book Cs can upgrade up to the 3rd Upgrade Limit. However, for cost effectiveness, it's highly recommended to do stats upgrade in steps instead of using the best stat books. Dark Master's Guide item, however, can be used as a substitute for stat book Cs, and it's very very effective because it will increase 4 stats at the same time. However, due to its rarity, it's not recommended to use it too much. Furthermore this item has its own advantage compared to stat book Cs, since this is the only item that can upgrade the Stam stat beyond the 3rd Upgrade Limit. An example : Stan Gould has base stat of 58,20,20,20 in cook,serve,speed and stam respectively. His 1st Upgrade Limit will be 258,220,220,60. Players can use stat book As, until the respective stat reach this upgrade limit. When this limit is reached, stat book As will never be able to upgrade the respective stat again. With this method it's also possible to determine Stan's max stats, which at 3rd Upgrade Limit, are 658,620,620,220. For Common staff, the upgrade limit values will be half of the values listed in the Unique Staff table.